


Pinched

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Fun, St. Patty's day fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: A little St. Patrick’s day fun with Dean.





	Pinched

Summary: A little St. Patrick’s day fun with Dean.

Pairing: Dean x Reader

Characters: Dean, Reader, Sam

Setting: anytime

Rating: PG for fluff and fun

Warnings: none just fluffy goodness

Word count: 889

Notes: Just a little something for St. Patrick’s day.

You couldn’t help it the sway of that ass in those fitted jeans just begging to be smacked or better yet pinched. Proper after all its St. Patrick’s day and he didn’t have a stitch of green on his body. Oh you knew all too well about those sinfully sexy emerald eyes, how they’d pierce your very soul when their set on you, the smolder he’d set upon your visage when he thinks Sam isn’t looking. Yup it’s payback for all the teasing you’d endured on the last hunt, the simple brushes of callused fingers against your skin, whispered promises and temptations, driving you crazy.

Now’s the prefect time, feet bare no sound to make as you step down into the kitchen taking it slow. Music blaring AC/DC to cover your tracks while inching closer to your target. Till your right behind him fingers reaching out for each cheek to give a decent pinch. Feeling the muscular ass flex as a yelp is let loose and Dean jumps around, dropping the glass plate back into the water from breakfast, only to catch your backside running out the opposite door.

“Oh it’s so on sweetheart,” sexy growl leaving his lips that form a sinful smirk.

Cowardly or more along the lines of self-preservation, you’ve take to hiding in your room a couple of hours, peeking out every once in a while just to go back in. Your plan working, making Dean forget, at least you hoped he would, as you set in motion the next part.

“Hey Sam,” entering the library seeing the younger Winchester engrossed in another thick tome of lore.

Smiling, while raising his head, “Afternoon Y/N pinch anyone good today?” smirk gracing those full lips.

Grinning, “Dean told ya huh?”

“He may have mentioned it in passing, along with something about revenge.”

“Where?”

“Working on Baby of course since we have a low in cases,” shaking his shaggy chestnut head. “Maybe wanna be careful you know how Dean is with pranks.”

“Oh Sammy,” you tsk, shaking your head wistful smile forming on your lips. “This isn’t no prank sweetie, it’s payback for the torture he gave me on the last hunt.”

Snorting out a laugh, trying to keep from letting the mirth take him over, “Give him hell then.”

“Wouldn’t dream of giving him anything less,” you toss over your shoulder while heading towards the garage.

Once again 80s rock music blared from the sound system, but this time Dean’s leaned over the front of Baby as she rumbles. Hood up, checking, priming the engine, just doing the normal maintenance to keep her in top condition. Stopping to admire strong bowed legs spread wide as he leans in, ass sticking out just asking to have your hands run over all the taut hard muscle.

Licking your lips slowly, stepping up behind him to wrap your arms around his trim waist, hands running up the hard expanse of chest covered by grey blue t-shirt. Oil, grease, mixed with hints of leather and cologne meet your nose that’s buried into his back.

“Come to beg forgiveness sweetness?” rough, smirk filled voice questioned hands still working on Baby.

“Pff,” leaning up to brush your lips over the exposed column of his neck, placing light sucking kisses. “You wish Winchester,” quickly to pinch his ass again before taking off.

Your giggles and his curses echoing through the garage. He’d turned to watch you run off again grin sliding over his lips, skin still tingling from your lips, heating his blood, making him readjust his jeans and wish the strain in the denim down. Plan forming in his head how to pay you back, yet even with the pinches that barely hurt, he’s enjoying the spontaneity and attention.

Night falls, you’ve managed to pinch Dean’s ass five more times along with a few to his cheeks. He doesn’t go after you not yet, not till Sam heads to bed leaving the two of you alone in the living room. Getting up ass on display you can’t help but smack it this time and hard.

Swiftly he turns to straddle your thighs, taking both hands in his strong grip to hold them behind your head on the back of the couch. Leaning in breath ghosting over your neck, “You have a thing for my ass Y/N?”

“Well it is a nice rump Deano, can bounce a quarter off that firm butt, not to mention bite,” licking your lips, seeing his eyes darken.

“Never took you to have an ass fetish,” teeth ghosting over your earlobe before biting down lightly getting a moan from your parted lips.

Cocking your head to the side, “Well I had to have something to pinch. It is St. Patrick’s day after all and you’re not wearing green.”

Brow lifting, “My eyes are green woman.”

Shrugging, “I know but I couldn’t help myself so I didn’t count them.”

“Oh you’re in so much trouble baby girl. I think another color needs to be used,” standing, without another word he picks you up, tossing you over his shoulder and starting for his bedroom.

Giggling, “What color would that be handsome?” though something told you, you already knew the answer.

Which he doesn’t give just a sound smack to your ass and a dark laugh leaving those sinful lips.


End file.
